Honest Game Trailers - Until Dawn
Until Dawn is the 64th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the interactive drama adventure video game Until Dawn. It was published on September 22, 2015. Until Dawn was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Until Dawn on YouTube "Experience a horror game that crams in every genre trope it can fit." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Until Dawn Script From the developer of terrible motion-control party games Games comes the game that lets you murder all the awful people you hated in high school. ['''Emily': "4.0, bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."]'' Wait, you're supposed to keep them alive? Aw, man! I really missed the point of this one... Until Dawn Immerse yourself in the best interactive horror experience since Night Trap as you guide eight high school kids trapped in a ski resort through a series of gruesome scenarios, and get them murdered when you commit the ultimate sin: not pressing 'X' fast enough. Experience a horror game that crams in every genre trope it can fit, like: creepy old people; abandoned hotels; abandoned mines; abandoned mental asylums; characters who decide to split up to explore dark murder dungeons ['''Ashley': "You go on, I'll catch up."], and characters that are immediately killed for trying to have sex. Then prepare yourself to be hit with every scare tactic the horror game genre has to offer, featuring: animals, ghosts, zombies, masked psychopaths, monsters, elaborate Saw-style murder contraptions, gore, and a metric f***-ton of ju- ''jumps out ''Aaah! Oh, God.!I think I have PTSD from those 'Freddy' games. Get ready to experience state-of-the-art motion capture technology that brings actors' performances to life, but doesn't quite make it out of the uncanny valley, and witness the most accurate portrayal of teen douchebaggery ever in a video game. 'Ashley '(to Chris): "What are you tweeting, 'Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us'?!"'' Ashley (to Emily): "Try to understand."'' ''Emily': "Understand the palm of my hand, bitch." (Emily slaps Ashley) Then struggle with your conscience as you get them killed on purpose. (Mike shoots Emily) Did I do that? Strap yourself in for gameplay that's so hands-off, it literally makes you take your hands off the controller, where you'll spend most of your time watching cutscenes, missing quick time events because you forgot you were playing a game, and hunting for glowy sh** in the dark, as you try to keep careful track of character stats, totems, and clues, to guide all eight to safety, until everyone dies anyway because you forgot to pick up a photograph or something. Wendigo crushes Josh's head Oops. Experience the gameplay system the designers won't let you forget about: the butterfly effect. And marvel as Until Dawn delivers on that promise better than Bioware ever has ending of Mass Effect 3 as minor choices have far-reaching effects on story, relationships, and most importantly, how hard it is to bang your digital girlfriend. ''Mike: "...making out, and see where it goes from there."'' ''Jessica: "Seriously? Did you think that would work?"'' Aw, come on! So turn off your lights, grab your stuffed animals, and ready your bodies for the best horror game since P.T., where there are no bad decisions, only really bad decisions. Starring: Mr. Robot Josh; Most Punchable Mike; Save the Cheerleader, Save the World Sam; Neeeerrrd Chris; Strawberry Shortcake Ashley; Token Matt; 4.0 Bitch Emily; Clueless Jessica; Ugly Betty Hannah; and Peter Stormare Hill. for Until Dawn ''was 'Every Horror Movie.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''Every Horror Movie I'm sure it'll be fine if I open this- opens a trapdoor, and a Wendigo jumps out. ''Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! ''Wendigo rips Ashley's head off. I think I just pissed myself. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Until Dawn has a 95.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Glass Eye Pix called the video "a good skewering." Caleb Reading of Uproxx wrote "the spoiler-filled, swearword-laden, gory honest trailer breaks down the game’s butterfly effect and how it kills these teenagers over and over again. Put another way, it’s a game that 'lets you murder all the awful people you hated in high school… wait? You’re supposed to keep them alive?'" Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * '‘Until Dawn’ Gets An Honest Trailer And Teenager Snuff Reel Rolled Into One ' - Uproxx article * 'UNTIL DAWN Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- Glass Eye Pix article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Interactive drama games Category:Adventure games Category:Supermassive Games Category:Sony Computer Entertainment